


once upon a time

by ningleng



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, none sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningleng/pseuds/ningleng
Summary: zoo……topia？
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

once upon a time 朋友可见  
在美丽的露西亚动物园，有一只非常有名的可爱的棕熊，名字叫季玛。  
他有一个好朋友，一只有着奇怪名字的叫做鲨鱼伊万的金钱豹。  
还有一个总是懒洋洋有各种奇怪点子的虎斑猫的邻居，名字叫劳德苏。  
虎斑猫的另一边的邻居是一只可爱的非洲松鼠，叫做卡尼亚。  
虽然不是同一种群，但是在动物园里他们确实非常要好的小团体，每天季玛都会表演一下他的卖萌绝招吸引游客，从而得到好多自己最喜欢的蜂蜜，可是小团体里的朋友都知道，季玛最最想吸引的，是住在他对面的，从来不跟他们玩的那个最有个性的居民——一只叫做弗拉基米尔的白色西伯利亚虎。

有一个很长的名字和独一无二的毛色的西伯利亚虎弗拉基米尔是动物园里公认的君主，所有的居民都自觉遵守着他定下的制度。可是偏偏季玛总是想要和从不跟人亲近的弗拉基米尔做朋友，他甚至一直坚持叫君主的小名——瓦洛佳。

被瓦洛佳每天都要拒绝一次的季玛总是在伤心后再接再厉，用自己的卖萌绝招讨到蜂蜜之后去讨好对面的那个，在朋友们各种千奇百怪的主意下也做过很多尝试，可是似乎瓦洛佳根本没有要跟别的生物亲近的意思，总是一言不发推开季玛香甜的蜂蜜，然后甩着尾巴高傲地离去。

每天晚上季玛都要和朋友们开小会，讨论第二天继续讨好瓦洛佳的行动。  
鲨鱼伊万总是时不时刺激他，作为一只漂亮的金钱豹却被取了一个奇怪的名字，鲨鱼伊万总是很郁闷，所以他的朋友们都只叫他伊万，不敢叫他的全名。  
有着漂亮条纹的虎斑猫劳德苏是个不怎么说话，但是鬼点子特别多的家伙，从他总是可以从饲养员的食物桶里翻出新鲜的鱼就可以看出。劳德苏总有千奇百怪的点子，每次都要和鲨鱼伊万争执一番，最后得出的结论总是很匪夷所思，但是季玛却一直用这些主意去接近瓦洛佳。  
体型娇小的卡尼亚总是无条件支持季玛的行动，甚至贡献了自己过冬的榛果让季玛去讨好他害怕的动物园君王，但是似乎西伯利亚虎不喜欢榛果，让他只能天天给季玛加油，别的帮不上忙。

这天通过卖萌表演又得到一大罐蜂蜜的季玛兴冲冲去找瓦洛佳，可是惊讶地发现每天都基本保持着优雅坐姿的老虎今天却有些病恹恹躺到在地上。季玛伸出自己的小熊爪推了推对方精致的毛皮，大大的眼睛里有着毫不掩饰的担忧。

“瓦洛佳你怎么了！”季玛放下了捧着的蜂蜜罐急切地问。

漂亮的老虎甩了甩尾巴，睁开了巨大的灰眼睛，“不要来吵我，季玛。走开。”

“你是不是生病了！”季玛没有退缩，他总来到动物园的第一天开始就下定决心要和这个漂亮的不可思议威风的不可思议的邻居做朋友，因为虽然外表可爱憨厚，但是内心细腻温柔的季玛发觉，瓦洛佳虽然统治着动物园，但是大家都是敬畏他，却没有人跟他做朋友。觉得瓦洛佳很孤独的季玛决定当他的朋友，让他也能够分享自己每天的喜悦。

“瓦洛佳……生病要叫管理员来看看，你不能逞强的。”季玛的小熊爪一边抚摸着老虎背上的皮毛一边唠唠叨叨的劝说。

弗拉基米尔没有什么精神地看着这个一直孜孜不倦来烦他的家伙，每天不管自己用什么态度对待他，这个家伙从来不放弃，就是锲而不舍要接近他。动物园所有的动物都把自己当做君主一样敬奉，只有这个会卖萌的小憨熊眼睛里没有畏惧和害怕，只有纯然的讨好和窃喜。

伸出自己厚实的肉爪，弗拉基米尔破天荒拍了拍季玛，“我没事，只是肠胃不舒服。”

“啊！肠胃不好肯定是你太挑食！”季玛像是想到了什么大惊小怪地喊了起来，他天天都在观察对面的邻居，发觉瓦洛佳极度挑食，管理员送来的食物永远不会被吃完，总是会留下很多，这样身体怎么受得了呢！

“瓦洛佳，你吃点蜂蜜吧，我最喜欢蜂蜜了，吃了蜂蜜肠胃就会舒服的。”想到了什么的季玛抱起地上的罐子讨好地凑到老虎身前，今天卖萌表演得到的是最最顶级的蜂蜜，原本还想自己留一点解馋的季玛只犹豫了一会儿，就像牺牲了什么宝贝一样，闭着眼睛把罐子伸了出去。

瓦洛佳看着那个明明心疼舍不得蜂蜜的小熊那副大义凛然的样子，忍不住笑出了声，季玛就看到那双一开始就吸引了自己全部注意力的灰眼睛弯起来的时候是那么的迷人，那么的好看。他讪讪地收回手，就算是深色的毛皮似乎也遮挡不住他有些发红的脸。

“你这样抱着，我要怎么吃。”

惊讶地抬头看到瓦洛佳居然答应了他的提议，季玛差一点点就要抱着蜂蜜罐子手舞足蹈起来，今天他终于和瓦洛佳走进了一步！瓦洛佳答应收下他的蜂蜜了！  
他用小熊爪拍开了罐子马上举到老虎面前，可是却发觉瓦洛佳的爪子太大，根本伸不进小罐子的口，季玛漂亮的蓝眼睛里慢慢涌上了惭愧的泪水，他觉得自己很笨很没用，好容易瓦洛佳答应了可是自己却不能给他一个大小合适的蜂蜜罐。  
抽抽嗒嗒地用自己的小熊爪伸进罐子掏了一把，季玛怯怯地把爪子伸到巨大的虎嘴边，  
“瓦洛佳，你，委屈你，舔我的手好了！我保证不会乱动的！你……你不要吃我……”

闷哼声从巨大的白色西伯利亚虎胸膛里传出来，季玛紧闭着眼睛不敢看，接着他感到似乎有什么刺刺的湿热的物体卷过了他手上的皮毛。偷偷睁开一只眼睛，季玛看到瓦洛佳粉嫩嫩的带着倒钩的舌头一下一下在舔着自己手上的蜂蜜，连他的胡子上似乎也有一些琥珀色的晶莹液体。

“瓦洛佳……你那里有蜂蜜……”季玛似乎忘记了害怕，他呆呆地用爪子去划拉那些蜂蜜，却忘记了自己爪子上有更多，结果老虎的嘴巴胡子和白色的毛上都沾满了粘腻。

“瓦洛佳……”季玛看着这样的情况手足无措，他跌坐在老虎漂亮的身躯前一句话也不敢说。

弗拉基米尔摇了摇头，用自己的肉爪子拨撩了一下胡子，灰色的眼睛里第一次溢满了从来不外露的感情，季玛看着那双似乎是最最坚硬岩石的颜色的眼珠里那种叫做温柔的情绪，定定的一动也不动，他都能从里面看到自己呆呆的影子。

仿佛是条件反射，或者是本能，又或是命运注定的一样，季玛凑过去用自己的舌头慢慢地舔着毛发胡子和嘴角上的蜂蜜——果然是蜂蜜的诱惑太大了，季玛心里这么想着。

——————  
凑在一起的三个小团队分子利用卡尼亚的树枝偷偷地趴着观察着，趴在树枝最顶端的劳德苏喵喵地舔着自己的爪子，问下面一甩一甩着尾巴的金钱豹，  
“陛下不会知道我们的计划吧。”

鲨鱼伊万懒洋洋睁开眼睛，看着面前害怕地都有些发抖的松鼠，露出白森森的牙齿，  
“不会的，钥匙是你偷的，药粉是卡尼亚混进饲料的，不可能抓到你们。再说，除了我，谁也不知道管理员的排班表。”

“陛下让人畏惧，伊万，你要保证不会让他知道哦。”卡尼亚磕着一粒榛果，还是不放心。

“放心吧！”金钱豹敏捷地跳下树，咂咂嘴巴，“陛下有了季玛。”

——————  
从此以后，依然威风凛凛的露西亚动物园的君主身边，总是会跟着一只漂亮会卖萌的小棕熊，他们虽然不经常交流或者讲话——总是小熊自己在絮絮叨叨，但是露西亚居民们都发现，他们的陛下从那之后心情就一直非常的好，一直，一直。

FIN


	2. once upon a time…………………………2？

自从和瓦洛佳建立起“非一般”的友谊后，露西亚动物园的明星——小熊季玛就基本不回到自己的窝里住了，他总是在卖萌表演后回到自己的地盘，小心的把得到的蜂蜜灌在自己长方形的盒子里，意犹未尽的舔舔流出来的香甜液体，然后蹦蹦跳跳的往对面弗拉基米尔住的虎山而去——当然，他会带上一两件自己的东西，今天是睡觉用的小熊毯子，明天是抓鱼用的小手套，后天是隔壁白鹰动物园送给他的熊型掌上玩具。小熊季玛在用自己的方式，一点一点的将露西亚动物园君主居住的地方改造成他们共同的家。

威风凛凛的白色西伯利亚虎弗拉基米尔最近爱上了蜂蜜口味，这是他谁也没有说的小秘密，虽然每天季玛回来的时候他总是装作兴趣缺缺的看着一路蹦跳着皮毛都透出红扑扑健康气息的小熊那亮晶晶的海蓝色眼神有一瞬间的失神，并且总是假装嫌弃的挑剔蜂蜜的品质，用自己粉嫩嫩带着倒钩的舌头舔舔还会故意转身，其实弗拉基米尔是享受着看着小棕熊露出失望又暗下决心加倍努力的神情，这种被毫无保留的照顾和体贴的感觉，露西亚的君主已经很久没有享受过了。  
自从妈妈离开后，弗拉基米尔独自在森林里游荡猎食，结识了住在对面的金钱豹，然后一同来到露西亚动物园，一直都是他作为动物们的领导者，威严的管理着这个大家庭，大家敬畏他，尊重他，可是却从来没有像季玛这样天然的想靠近他和他亲近的存在。西伯利亚虎灰色的巨大眼珠看了眼已经被各式各样的熊头熊身体造型的物品占据的山洞，暗自唾弃的同时嘴角的胡须也不由得柔和的扬了扬。小熊季玛最近长的很快，听伊万说是卖力表演然后吃的很多，据说还特别宣扬过“我要保护瓦洛佳！”这样的口号，西伯利亚虎哼了一声自言自语：谁要他保护……

“瓦洛佳你怎么不吃啊！”小熊季玛的声音从外面传来，放在瓦洛佳面前的蜂蜜已经凝结了，小棕熊不高兴的露出小熊爪，“要按时吃饭，不能像以前一样挑食，不然又要生病了！”季玛很仗义，没有告诉一直非常健康的瓦洛佳上次他生病是被自己的好朋友下药——偷听金钱豹和虎斑猫聊天嚼烟叶的时候发现的，严厉控诉了两个好朋友之后，小棕熊也知道不能告诉其实内心很敏感的西伯利亚虎，不然他肯定会被赶回自己的熊窝住，就不能天天蹭着瓦洛佳柔软的毛皮睡觉了呀！——小棕熊被鲨鱼伊万的警告吓住了。

“我是老虎，我要吃肉，不能总是吃蜂蜜。”瓦洛佳不经意的甩甩尾巴，说着嫌弃的话，还是很给面子的舔了一口。

“那可以把蜂蜜浇在肉上，味道会更好！还有要多吃水果！”因为是动物园的明星，季玛有各式各样的好东西，他总是毫无保留的把最好的都搬到瓦洛佳这里——不，现在应该说是他们两个人的家里来，小棕熊哼哧哼哧的哒哒着跑到山洞里面一点，搬出来一块美味的牛肉，用小熊爪挖出上好的蜂蜜抹上去，包着香甜的燕麦饼递过去，还舔了舔自己手上流下来的蜂蜜，蓝眼睛眨呀眨的看着他的瓦洛佳。

弗拉基米尔巨大的身躯半趴在地上，身下是小棕熊曾经晚上睡觉盖的小熊头像的毛毯——作为动物园明星的周边产品，后来因为大惊小怪的怕弗拉基米尔着凉非要他睡在上面，自己又不知道是去走了谁的后门弄来一条足够盖住他们两个的巨大毯子——还印着老虎头和熊头，一看就是那只蠢猫干的好事——弗拉基米尔猜测过，不过在小熊季玛可怜兮兮的表情下露西亚君主还是心安理得的享受了起来。  
犹豫着，白白的尖利的牙齿咬了一口牛肉蜂蜜混合物，意外的香甜可口，弗拉基米尔两三下吃掉了季玛手里的东西，长长的舌头舔了舔鼻子和胡须，季玛小熊快乐的拍手，“太好了！瓦洛佳，劳德苏说这种巨型妙鲜包你肯定爱吃！”——原来这是季玛又去找了自己的鬼点子小分队出的主意，小棕熊三两步哒哒的凑近，眼睛几乎直视巨大的虎瞳，“瓦洛佳，你吃完了，我们可以玩亲亲了吗？”一脸的兴奋和期待。

白色的西伯利亚虎看着小棕熊蓝色眼睛里的倒影，自己洁白的毛皮似乎泛起了一阵轻微的粉红色，弗拉基米尔别过头，胡须扫过了小熊的面颊，等他反应过来的时候，小熊季玛温热的舌头就开始轻轻的舔着他胡须上沾着的蜂蜜，还有口鼻处柔软的绒毛，弗拉基米尔心里小小的不安也随之消散，安心的闭上眼睛趴好，尾巴不由自主的扫了扫。

如果说这只是露西亚动物园寻常的一天，大家也就习惯了，可是注定这是一个特别的日子，嚼着巴西烟树的树叶趴在树枝上懒洋洋的晒太阳的金钱豹鲨鱼伊万，突然被一阵树枝晃动的声音吵醒，不悦的眯起金色的竖瞳，在看到攀着树枝靠近的身影后才慢慢放松，  
“罗夫，你倒是很少出现啊。”金钱豹拍拍身下的树枝换了个姿势，不一会儿下层树冠上一只娇小敏捷的虎斑猫就窜了上来。  
来的是黑猩猩罗夫，作为能够长时间生存在树上并且拥有对灵长类而言都骄傲的智慧，罗夫是动物园对外打交道的重要渠道，平时一直不出现，如果有什么事情需要罗夫出现，那肯定很严重。

“白鹰动物园的傻鸟散布谣言说我们陛下已经失去统治的权利了。”猩猩罗夫很愤怒的扯着叶子，树叶哗哗作响。  
“悠着点！这是我们仅存的存货了，季玛说要禁止嚼烟草！”劳德苏轻灵的走在枝桠上心疼的捡起被摇下来的树叶子。因为怕烟草的味道使口气不好，说话会引起瓦洛佳不高兴，季玛小熊开始禁止他的朋友们嚼烟叶。  
“难道我们不应该反驳么？虽然这一阵陛下总是不出现，也不知道怎么了……”罗夫小心翼翼的套话。  
“别乱想！”虎斑猫一把拍了一下黑猩猩的皮毛，“他只是被缠住玩亲亲去了。”

= =！！！——黑线的罗夫

“不过……唔……”金钱豹金色的竖瞳眯了起来，若有所思的看着对面忙里忙外的小棕熊欢快的身影，一丝坏笑浮现。

“呜呜呜呜这可怎么办啊，怎么会有这么恶毒的家伙存在，怎么可以这样对待我们。”季玛小熊一把鼻涕一把眼泪的在劳德苏的家里抽泣，他刚才趁着瓦洛佳睡着被劳德苏神神秘秘的叫来，还以为是什么好事，结果发现金钱豹鲨鱼伊万和猩猩罗夫都在，神色还很严肃，接着他就得知了那个坏消息——隔壁白鹰动物园的蠢货们一直在散布露西亚动物园君主即将换人统治的谣言，天然的担心起瓦洛佳的季玛小熊慌乱的急了。

“季玛，别哭了，站起来撸！”劳德苏声音严肃的喊了一句，“咳，拿错剧本了，等一下……”然后淡定的扔掉了一个厚本子，换了个语调用和身体不怎么成比例的大脸凑近，“其实，我们已经想了个主意，罗夫会去请白鹰那边的蠢货们来动物园参观，只要陛下威风凛凛的出现，那么什么谣言都会被攻破的！”

“好的，好的！可是……我能帮上什么忙呢！”一叠声的答应的小棕熊马上拉着好朋友的手保证。

“这就是说，这几天你不许玩亲亲，不然陛下会站不起来！”一巴掌拍了皮糙肉厚的小棕熊后背的金钱豹一脸正经。

“不能玩亲亲了！”季玛小熊非常震惊的喊了出来，没有注意到猩猩罗夫一头黑线和劳德苏无奈鄙视的眼神。

“至少这几天不可以！”金钱豹伊万用很有欺骗性的嗓音诱惑，“你想，等陛下的威风让那些蠢货拜倒的时候，陛下肯定会很高兴，指不定你能玩很多次亲亲……听说陛下也很喜欢你新弄的妙鲜包，你为什么不继续努力改进，讨好他？”

“这样啊……”被“瓦洛佳一高兴——心情就好——就可以玩很多次亲亲”这样的美好前景诱惑的季玛小熊，本能的呆呆的点了点头。

“所以这几天你要乖乖的。”劳德苏意味深长的声音传了过来。

……

接下来的几天，没有缠着自己玩亲亲，而是努力减小存在感，甚至是连蜂蜜都是轻手轻脚放在自己面前赶紧逃开的季玛小熊的反常行为，让弗拉基米尔非常疑惑，不像是厌倦了和自己的相处，不经意的回神，露西亚君主能看到小棕熊渴望亲近的眼神，可是哪怕自己主动一点靠近，小棕熊就会猛的摇着小短尾一边后退，深棕色的皮毛都会憋得通红的找一个奇怪的借口逃开，露西亚君主的怒气一直隐忍着，对这种奇怪的超出他认知范围的情况，弗拉基米尔是绝对不高兴，也不想被瞒着什么的。

所以当嚣张的飞过露西亚动物园天空停留在季玛原本的熊窝外的白鹰们叽叽喳喳的还在说着什么，猩猩罗夫和一脸奇怪笑容的劳德苏在一边招待的时候，被吵到了午睡的弗拉基米尔猛地跃出了自己的山洞，站在虎跳石上发出一阵惊天动地的长啸，巨大的灰色眼睛愤怒的看着几乎被吓瘫在地上的傻鸟们。午后的阳光洒在他威风凛凛的身躯上，毛皮透亮隐隐有金色的光泽，白色的虎毛中黑色条纹若隐若现，巨大的脚爪还不时不耐烦的蹭蹭地，露西亚君主气势惊人的甚至连时间都暂时凝固，整个动物园原本生机勃勃的欢笑立刻停止，安静的仿佛没有任何存在。

弗拉基米尔低着头，看着离他不远领头的小细脚还在打晃的黑色老鹰，和身后有些东倒西歪还崇拜的看着自己的鸽子们，胡须抖了抖，慢条斯理的端坐，看着一边老老实实手里拿着一根香蕉的罗夫，“怎么回事？吵什么？”

话还没说完，黑鹰呼啦啦就带着鸽子们轨迹不太顺直的起飞，似乎有些慌乱的逃跑了，猩猩罗夫愣了一下，灵长类特有的动作——耸肩摊手——表示他也不知道。

起床气的陛下哼了一声，回去继续郁闷的睡觉，不一会儿就感到身旁有一团热乎乎的温暖靠近，半睁开一只眼睛，小棕熊激动的搂着他的脑袋，一脸如释重负，还主动舔了舔他的眼窝。弗拉基米尔胸腔中发出一声闷哼，决定看在小棕熊卖萌讨好的份上，不去计较他前几天的失常——季玛想要离开？想都不要想！  
长长的尾巴温柔的扫了扫，把小棕熊圈了起来，还往自己身边靠了靠。睡醒了就要季玛再去弄妙鲜包，吃多了还是觉得挺好吃的——露西亚君主睡着前这么想。

……  
金钱豹和虎斑猫凑在一起嚼着烟叶，“这么一来，白鹰动物园扩张的计划肯定会停止了吧，你没看到他们被陛下一吼给吓坏了多少，好几只蠢鸟都摔在地上。”

“陛下也能休息休息了，天天被玩亲亲，我真担心。”

“你放心吧，季玛已经长大了，他会知道怎么做。”

“等他像露西亚动物园门口的雕像一样勇猛，我们也能放心了。”

“会的，那时候他就不是小棕熊，是大棕熊了……唔，巴西树的烟叶就是味道好……咦？”聊着天的劳德苏不经意的低头，树下有一个闪着水润润眼睛的家伙好奇的看着他，还抓着一张什么东西。

“劳德苏，什么叫做站起来撸啊？”小浣熊尼古拉看着手里的大字，眨着眼睛好奇的问。

虎斑猫猛的扑下来一把抢过扔到了水槽里，锋利的爪子伸出肉垫拍拍小浣熊的头，“好孩子不该问的不要问。”引起树上金钱豹的狂笑。

尼古拉郁闷的默默离开，一个身影悄悄跟上去，“想知道么？我可以告诉你哟。”  
小浣熊抬头看着，一只笑的非常温柔的鬣狗在日光下露出白森森的牙。

“你知道吗？”尼古拉开心的摇着尾巴。

“嗯，来，这边走，我告诉你，对了，叫我米哈伊尔吧。”鬣狗冲着虎斑猫和金钱豹眨眼，带着小浣熊渐行渐远。

露西亚动物园的又一天又有爱的结束了。


End file.
